


Life Circle

by margoteve



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, another 2011 work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Megamind became a famous inventor and one day meets aspiring reporter Roxanne Ritchi in a park during an autumn day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Circle

The leaves were falling. The whole park was basked in the swirl of red, orange, gold, brown and occasional green. It was truly like a fairy tale, when she saw him in the deepest part of the Metro City Park.

He was just sitting on a park bench, staring at the clouds and deep in thought, oblivious to the outside world. She was so startled when he spoke to her.

"You want an autograph?" His eyes were still on the clouds, his body resting lazily on the bench.

"No. I want to spend a nice fall day at the park," she replied casually, and shrugged.

He winced. "I don't like the word 'fall'; 'autumn' sounds so much better. And it's less confusing."

"It's autumn, then." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"What's your name?" Somehow he had become intrigued with her. She looked pretty.

"Roxanne. Roxanne Ritchi." She smiled.

_Yes, definitely the prettiest smile I've ever seen._ He thought.

"Well, I'm…"

"Megamind," she said quickly.

"Khe'rthan" he finished with a smile, seeing how surprised she was. "Call me that, okay?"

Roxanne nodded. Khe'rthan offered her a seat next to him. They talked about work, hobbies, why the sky is so blue, how nice the first days of real autumn were and how depressing it would get later.

"But look at it from a different perspective," Megamind said. "Every death, even with the passing of seasons, holds a promise of life. Autumn reminds us of past summer with its colours and gives a promise that it will come back next year. Same goes for winter. It gives promise of spring in just few months."

"And going with your logic, each life holds a threat of death," Roxanne added.

"Yes, indeed. But isn't it more interesting this way?" he summed it up.

She chuckled. "You're the most fascinating scientist I've ever met. I expected you too be more self-centered, to be honest."

"Life's full of surprises. It treats us differently and we have different ways of treating it. It puts us through trials and it's all up to us about how we take it."

"And what kind of trials did you go through?" the brunette asked him.

But he only smiled sadly and proposed to move somewhere warmer. Like a coffee joint. She didn't know how they ended up at his apartment. Things moved so fast, but it couldn't have felt more perfect than that. It was a night she would never forget.

They promised to meet again the next day, for they both felt that they had met someone special; almost as if they had known each other their entire lives. Roxanne remembered her mother's words. _Sometimes we meet people who seem close to us, even if we have only known them for few seconds. Those people are part of our souls. When we meet them, our lives become more complete. And no matter how short the time we had with them, they always change us somehow._

She waited for him on the same park bench the next day. But he never came. She later read in the newspaper: _Famous inventor dies in car crash._

_My life changed,_ she thought as she gently laid a hand on her slowly growing stomach and watched the last autumn leaves falling on the ground. Every death holds the promise of life. Every autumn is a reminder of past summer. The last leaves on the almost naked trees announce the coming of winter, and that spring would soon follow. Life and death closed in one eternal circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this to deal with some stuff going on in my life back in the day. Can't remember what it was but I feel like life did make a circle. I think I grew a bit since that day.


End file.
